How Can We See That Far?
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: We said our promises by candle light. You held my hands, I was dressed in white, we were young. For all you BBXTerra fans out there! Please read and review.


I don't own the Teen Titans or the song "How Can We See That Far" by Amy Grant that inspired me to write this.

**How Can We See That Far**

Terra looked at herself in the mirror of her dressing room as she studied her white strapless wedding gown with the red satin at the top and in the back lacing it up. Her hair had been put up in a bun, minus the two shorter locks of hair, and she had a small sterling silver tiara with rubies on her head. Around her neck was her sterling silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant with rubies around it that her friend, Kat had given her for her eighteenth birthday. She turned every which way to make sure that nothing was out of place. Everything had to be perfect for Beast Boy. Finally, she heard a knock on the door, and her brother Brion walked inside. He gazed in amazement at how stunning his sister looked.

"Wow, Tara, you look gorgeous," said Brion, as Terra blushed.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," said Terra as her brother extended his arm.

"Are you ready?" he asked as Terra wrapped her arm around his.

"More than I'll ever be," said Terra as she held her bouquet, took in a deep breath, and headed for the sanctuary of the church.

As the music started to play, everyone stood up as Terra and her brother, Geo-Force entered the room. Her bridesmaids, Starfire, Raven, and Bumble Bee were already there watching with tears in their eyes as they saw Terra and her brother come in. They all gasped in amazement as Brion led his sister down the aisle. None however were more stunned as Beast Boy as he couldn't take his eyes off her. He hadn't seen the dress up till now (as was a tradition invented by the Titan's friend, Kat), and he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Finally Terra stood right next to him, as Brion kissed his sister, and handed her to Beast Boy.

"Be good to her," said Brion with a wink as he took his place next to his wife, Denise and everyone sat down.

"You look amazing," Beast Boy whispered to Terra as he held her hands as the ceremony started.

"You look amazing too," whispered Terra.

_We said our promises by candle light_

_You held my hands_

_I was dressed in white_

_We were young_

_How can we see that far?_

_I knew I wanted you like no one else_

_I told my momma that I found myself in your eyes_

_How can we see that far?_

_How can we see that far?_

_But like your daddy said_

_The same sun that melts the wax can harden clay_

_And the same rain that drowns the rat will grow the hay_

_And the mighty wind that knocks us down if we lean into it will drive our fears away_

Nine months later after their marriage, Terra woke up one night as she grabbed her stomach and shook Beast Boy awake, panicking with fright. She was going into labor, and soon.

"Beast Boy, wake up! It's coming! The baby's coming!" she cried in his ear as he immediately woke up and woke up the other Titans as they quickly drove her to the hospital.

"Don't worry, Terra. Everything's going to be fine," Beast Boy reassured her.

"Promise me you won't leave me?" she pleaded.

"I promise, Terra. No matter what," Beast Boy promised.

_And then I woke you in the dead of night_

_To hold my hands_

_Push away the fright_

_Life had come_

_How can we see that far?_

_A son_

_How can we see that far?_

"That's it, Terra. You're doing great," the doctor told her as worked as hard as she could, pushing with all of her strength.

"Come on, Terra. You can do it," Beast Boy encouraged, "I believe in you. Just hang on."

"Gar? I'm scared," whispered Terra as sweat dripped down her forehead as she trembled with fear.

"I know, but its okay," Beast Boy told her as he too was trembling.

"That's it, Terra. Just one more push," the doctor reassured her, as she gathered up all her strength for one last push.

Finally the baby came as the doctors and nurses immediately started to clean the baby and get it to breathe. At last the baby's cry was heard as Beast Boy and Terra sighed with relief. The doctors cleaned off the baby and they presented it to its parents.

"It's a boy," the doctor told them as Beast Boy hugged Terra tightly and Terra sighed with relief to hear her baby crying.

"Terra, I'm so proud of you," said Beast Boy as he kissed his wife as their baby was brought over to them.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Beast Boy," said Terra short of breath.

"So, what should we name him?" asked Terra as she held her new son with green skin, pointed ears, blue eyes, and fuzzy blond hair.

"I think we should name him… Cody Alexander Logan," said Beast Boy as he smiled proudly at his new son.

"Cody Alexander Logan," Terra mused as she smiled, "I like the sound of that."

_Yeah, we were nervous and a little scared_

_Until the music of our baby's cry filled the air_

_How can we see that far?_

_How can we see that far?_

_But like your daddy said_

_The same sun that melts the wax can harden clay_

_And the same rain that drowns the rat will grow the hay_

_And the mighty wind that knocks us down if we lean into it will drive our fears away_

_We might die_

_We might live _

_We could hurt each other badly_

_Do things, things so hard to forgive_

_Ooh, and if time is not our friend_

_Your mind might forget me before the end_

_Ooh, and I cannot look that far_

_But like your daddy said_

_The same sun that melts the wax can harden clay_

_And the same rain that drowns the rat will grow the hay_

_And the mighty wind that knocks us down if we lean into it will drive our fears away_

_How can we see that far?_

_Gotta lean into it_

_Will drive our fears away_

_It's the same sun, yeah_

_And the same rain_

**_The End_**

Here it is folks! My newest song fic! I'm actually rather happy at how it turned out, but now it's up to you. Please read and review and tell me what you think. And be honest 'cause I need to know if I ever need to improve. This story is dedicated to Jessie, Vanessa, and Amy Grant. Three amazing people. Enjoy!


End file.
